


Kindred

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet doesn't have much of a family. All she has left is Butler, and it sounds like she might be about to lose him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred

Juliet had always wanted a younger brother. She had Dom, of course, but he was much older than her and more a like a father than a brother - in fact he played every role in her family, because now there was no one else to. She went wherever he did. Currently he was at a man's house, having a meeting. The Major was there too; he and Dom were talking to the stranger. In the corner was an elegant woman holding a tiny baby.

"So," the man said, "will you take the job?"

Dom turned to her, his face blank. Juliet's heart began to race. Was he leaving her?

"You understand," he said, turning back to the man, "that Juliet must come too?" Relief flooded her.

"Of course. She may live at the lodge."

"Then I shall accept the position." Dom shook hands with the man. "I will be your son's bodyguard."

The woman cooed at the boy in her arms. "Isn't that nice, Arty? Butler's going to look after you."

From where she'd been playing on the floor, Juliet stared at the blob the woman was holding. She was quite excited. It seemed her wish was being granted.


End file.
